frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alien Queen Minion/@comment-37117056-20190708190803
This creature genuinely frightens me. I had begun my testing outside, on the same testing site as the Gas Bags. Given this, there were still massive craters and holes in the ground from my research and the Gas Bags violent tendency to explode. I spawn the Alien Queen Minion at night time, thinking little of it at first - then I see the writing creature. It's bloodied eye locks mine, and it begins to retreat, taking the unsettling glow with it into the abyss of the massive hole caused by previous testing. From the massive hole, I see the fient, unsettling red glow at it's depths, just out of my field of view - even when scrolling and zooming out as far as I could.. It always remained just out of sight, with only the red glow to denote it's continual presence. Then the glow began to rise up toward me - a replica of the creature I had spawned, it raises itself out of the night sky in an attempt to pursue me. I let it give chase and test it's attacks and damage. The "lesser" version almost kills me in a single strike (I am incredibly well armored, and prepared for the attack I had thought). The moment I took such critical damage, I go to back off, only to have three more of the smaller creatures circle in behind me, cutting off my escape route. Pulling out my most dangerous weapon, a weapon that has killed almost every other test subject in a single strike.... Is unable to immediately kill the one in front of me. The glow grows more intense from behind... The smaller replicas begin to close in. Needing to escape, I desperately slide under the singular one blocking my front, my previous strike giving me just enough room to maneuver beneath it. I dash past, to my absolute horror of several more raising from the depths beneath me, watching my desperate attempt at fleeing. Now, at my back there is at least a dozen. I allow them to give chase, having knockback effect them and their only attack needing to touch - I eventually out maneuver the pursuers and after careful strikes and persistence, I slay the ones that had pursued me. Looking to continue my tests on the one I had summoned, I continue toward the pit in which I saw the creature retreat earlier… I remember clearly the feeling of creeping dread. First when I saw how bright the low red glow had gotten. It didn’t take me long to realise - while I was busy fending off a dozen of the replicas, the Alien Queen Minion had made hundreds more… All cloaked within an unmistakable wave of red light… the color akin to the blood the creatures must spill of this I am sure… The moment I glimpsed the original creature that I called into this plane, thinking myself to study it, I realized then that it must be destroyed at all costs. To my dismay, and biggest regret, this is when the light began to rise, and with it, the innumerable ranks of the replicas it had produced. Filling up the depths of the whole entirely, blocking any chance I had at destroying the creation I brought forth upon this planet. Note: I had chosen my primary test site as a planet without notable sentient life forms. This fact reassured me when I did what I know I had too.. The unknown, unnamed planet shall forever remain that way. All because of this…. Alien entity… Destroyed, all because of my drive to understand the unknown… In my studies, however, I have gained the suspicions that the one I had brought to the planet was simply a replica of another - one that I dare say is creating countless minions - akin to the one I brought forth. Amassing countless of the writhing ones, even as I write this warning. 'This species must be eradicated - the threat is too great to ignore. Kill on sight - at all costs. '